


The Truth Of Us

by Lokisgame



Category: The X-Files
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-17
Updated: 2017-12-17
Packaged: 2019-02-16 06:40:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13048575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lokisgame/pseuds/Lokisgame
Summary: “He laughed, Scully”





	The Truth Of Us

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by a beautiful graphic [“Nap time with Daddy”](https://msrpolaroidproject.tumblr.com/post/167897442281/william-au-scullys-boys) from msrpolaroidproject on tumblr

Scully sat on the edge of the coffee table and watched them for a moment. Mulder asleep, with Will resting on his chest, the boy liked the warmth and soothing rhythm of his breathing. The calm image worked like a charm pushing away the anxiety she only realized was there once it was gone, always worried when she left Will out of her sight. Still it was time to get used to the feeling, now that she's going back to work. Mulder stirred and looked at her, hooded eyes and contented smile on his face, hand tightening over Will's beloved weight. The camera spit out the image, somehow catching the emotion in frame.  
"Hi" he said softly, the sleepiness making his tone more velvet than gravel.  
"Hi back" leaning over, she kissed first him then their son, careful not to wake the little one.  
"How was your meeting with Skinner" Mulder asked.  
"Good, I'm going back to work next week, they have a position waiting for me at Quantico"  
Slipping one finger into the baby’s palm, his fingers instinctively closed around it.  
"That's good, Skinman did well" Mulder smiled and watched Will for a moment, uncharacteristic silence making her wonder about his thoughts.  
"He also said, that your meeting with the board is scheduled for next week, they want you back Mulder"  
"Then they will have to wait" he replied lightly, fixing the blanket Will kept kicking away.  
"What do you mean, I thought we talked about this"  
"I know Scully" he avoided her eyes and smiled stroking the boys back "I just want to be a dad for a while"  
"I know you don’t have to worry about money” his reproachful look was familiar.  
“We don’t have to, Scully, we” he stressed the last word, a gentle reminder.  
“But what about your work?" she looked puzzled, not as far as last night, he was itching to get his files back.  
"I thought about what you said years ago, about getting out of the car, how little I remember from that weekend in Dreamland, but mostly, how we just picked up and went, nothing holding us back. I felt restless then and you followed me, because I asked you too and you were my friend"  
"I did and I never regretted it, not now not then"  
"I don't feel that pull anymore, not as strongly anyway"  
"But the truth" she sounded bewildered.  
"Scully, you are my truth, we are, the three of us" Mulder finally lifted his eyes to hers, and they were filled with love and devotion and calm conviction. Still seeing her surprise he explained "He laughed, Scully"  
"When?"  
"When he woke up earlier, I went to check up on him and he saw me and laughed, reaching for me to pick him up" smiling, she ran her fingers through his hair beginning to understand "can you imagine missing something like that? the day he starts to walk, the day he speaks his first words?"  
Her eyes told him she knew what he meant. "I am not my father, no truth will make me sacrifice my family. I will fight for you, die for you if I must, but I won't give you up, I won’t give up us."  
Her heart broke a little but she held it together as he spoke "I want to be here when you come home. I want us to keep him safe, and loved, we deserve some peace and love Scully, why sabotage that?"  
“I just don’t want you to regret it later” her hand slipped when he sat up, slow enough not to jostle the boy in his arms. One hand on the nape of her neck pulled her forehead to meet his, warm puff of his laugh brushed her lips making her smile.  
“Scully, my touchstone, the love of my life, I haven’t regretted a day since you came into my life”


End file.
